


Schedule

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Eating, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Darcy is always available to remind her to eat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: pear
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Thor' nor am I profiting off this.

"Did you remember to eat lunch this afternoon?" Darcy asks, flipping through a calendar, tapping a pen against her mouth, "I scheduled lunch for eleven, but I also added noon." 

Jane sighs, rubbing her forehead. The calendar is plastered with unfamiliar bands, which is unsurprising. 

"I made lunch, but forgot to grab it."

She nods, scratching off both times, murmuring about needing extra space for writing. 

"Do you still hate pears, because you once grabbed a rotten one in the market?" She asks, mouth twisting with frustration as her pen runs out of ink. 

"Pears have an uncomfortable grainy feeling to them, but I can eat them without gagging now." 

"I forgot to schedule in grocery shopping. All I have are pears in my lunch, but you always pack stale cereal. Besides, we have a lunch break playlist."


End file.
